Dessin
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Il est 4h du mat', j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose, et en me voyant dessiner, j'ai cette idée. La voilà par écrit, alors just enjoy. C'est un peu n'importe quoi, mais bon. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même! :D OS


Hello… Un petit truc qui m'est venu à quatre heures du mat', quand j'avais envie d'écrire autre chose que mes fics déjà en cours ! x)

Bref, un petit OS.

Pendant que je dessinais, je me suis imaginée Kanda en train de le faire à ma place. Etrange, non ? Kanda qui tient un crayon, on aura tout vu ! xD

Disclaimer : Je suis la cousine de la grand-tante du père de la sœur du demi-frère du grand-père d'un cousin éloigné de Hoshino-sempai, alors je suis de sa famille et les persos sont à moi U.U *SBAFF !* oui bon, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté, de près ou de loin, avec Hoshino-sempai.

Rating : K

Genre : vous me connaissez, nan ? Humour, encore et toujours… Vous allez finir par en avoir marre ! xD

Pas très long, z'inquiétez pas ! )

_**~Dessin~**_

Une nuit comme une autre. Tout était silencieux –sauf quand on s'approchait de la section scientifique, là on pouvait entendre des cris et des pleurs– dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Allen, ayant un petit creux, se réveilla à une heure tardive, étant déjà minuit passé. Il marchait à travers les couloirs de la Citadelle, en pyjama à motifs de dangos, avec des pantoufles, et un petit ours en peluche dans une main, l'autre frottant ses yeux tel un enfant fatigué.

Le maudit arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire au réfectoire, et prit une bonne réserve de nourriture qu'il fourra dans un sac. Sur le chemin de retour à sa chambre, il passa devant la chambre de Kanda.

Là, il crut entendre des bruits –si ce n'est les cris venant de vous-savez-quelle section– assez étranges, un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose que l'on passe sur…une feuille ?

Le Moyashi étant assez fatigué pour réfléchir, il poursuivit sa route, et entra dans sa chambre, tout en grignotant une barre de chocolat.

La journée du lendemain de passa le plus normalement du monde. La nuit, par contre…

On frappa à la porte d'Allen. Celui-ci alla ouvrir, de beaux cernes sous les yeux, pour découvrir devant lui un Lavi pressé, en pyjama motifs lapins crétins, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

-Dis, Allen, tu voudrais pas m'accompagner ? J'ai envie de faire pipi, mais les toilettes sont super loin et j'ai peur d'y aller tout seul…

-…Tu t'fous d'moi, là ?

-Nooon ! J'te jure, steuplé !

-Raaah ok… Mais c'est bien la première et la dernière fois que ça se produit, compris ?

-Oui, chef ! Bien chef !

-Et arrête de faire l'imbécile, s'il te plaît…

-Ok…

Après être passés aux toilettes, Lavi s'étant soulagé, ils retournaient à leurs chambres quand, en passant une nouvelle fois devant la chambre de Kanda, ils entendirent les mêmes bruits qu'avait entendu le plus jeune, la veille.

-C'est quoi, ça, Allen ? C'est quoi ce bruit qui vient de la chambre de Yû ! chuchota Lavi.

-Je… je sais pas, moi… lui répondit le maudit, toujours en chuchotant.

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

-Hein ?

-Je me balade toujours avec un crochet

-QUOI ?

-Chut, crie pas ! Il est quand même deux heures du matin, j'te rappelle !

-Ah ouais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un crochet, toi !

-Pas tes affaires ! (ni les miennes, d'ailleurs U.U) fit le roux en riant devant l'expression dépitée de son ami.

-Mais…c'est pas discret !

-Fais place ! Laisse faire le pro.

Allen regarda son aîné introduire silencieusement le crochet dans le verrou, pour ensuite tourner le plus discrètement possible, tous deux retenant leurs souffles. Avant de se rendre compte que Lavi ne tournait pas du bon côté.

On reprend.

Lavi tourna le crochet dans la serrure, toujours discrètement. Et vit que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

Les deux exorcistes se retinrent difficilement d'éclater de rire, devant cette situation ridicule. Allen posa doucement sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et essaya de ne pas faire grincer cette dernière en l'ouvrant.

Ce que virent les deux complices à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte ?

Kanda, assis sur son lit, concentré, un énorme bloc qu'il tenait devant lui d'une seule main. Dans sa main libre, la droite, qui n'était pas si libre que ça en fait, il tenait un crayon. Et il le passait sans arrête sur la feuille de son bloc. Il le passait doucement, lentement, faiblement, puis plus fortement, il appuyait, il faisait des traits secs, des courbés, des droits, des traits fins ou épais.

Bien sûr, de là où ils étaient, Lavi et Allen ne voyaient pas ce qu'il dessinait comme ça. En tous cas, il avait l'air très appliqué.

Lavi voulut voir un peu mieux, et se pencha sur Allen, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la chambre du kendoka. Le roux lui atterrit dessus.

Le japonais, d'abord surpris, se retourna et les fixa un long moment, silencieusement. Avant de se lever, de prendre Mugen au passage et de leur pointer près, trèèès près du visage.

-…Vous avez rien vu, ok ?

-Hein ? Euh, nan, on a rien vu du tout ! dit immédiatement Allen, ayant un instinct de survie un peu plus développé que son compagnon d'armes et ami. (Rose-Eliade confirmera ! D)

-Yû… dessine… YÛ TU SAIS TENIR UN CRAYON ?

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes avec un joli pâté de lapin dans la chambre d'un iceberg artiste.

Avec chance, Allen avait réussi à échapper à la colère du Diable, et avait, en plus de ça, vu le dessin de Kanda. Pourquoi voulait-il cacher un dessin aussi bien réussi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que le monde connaisse son talent ?

Questions existentielles.

Mais qu'a donc dessiné Kanda, me demanderez-vous. C'était un dessin d'un genre très original, et d'un réalisme incroyable…

Ce dessin représentait Allen et Lavi tués par lui, le sang giclant partout, et je vous jure, on aurait dit du vrai. Ce qu'il ne peut pas faire en vrai, il le fait en dessin, il se défoule sur les pauvres feuilles, et les remplit de rouge. Voilà le passe-temps nocturne favori de notre kendoka depuis quelques jours.

_**~Fin~**_

Et voilà, bon, je suis fatiguée, mais je voulais absolument écrire quelque chose, et j'ai pas les forces de continuer mes fics maintenant…

En espérant que vous avez aimé, et pas trouvé ça trop con ! ^^

Allez, bonne nuit… C'est à peine si mes yeux se ferment pas tous seuls…

Et puis… oubliez pas les reviews ! :)


End file.
